Seeing the Warrior
by liLY light
Summary: Chrome was never apart from Mukuro. And until now, she hasn't felt the feelings blossoming within her. In the moment of realization, Chrome feels the full blast of her emotions. Upon the battlefield, Mukuro waits for his princess to arrive in all her glory.


Hannah: For the first time, I am manning this fanfiction on my own.

Lily: She's lying. I helped a ton. Like seriously.

Hannah: Party pooper. Anyways, I had a craze of PineapplexPineapple, so I was going to write it all out. And here it is.

Lily: Hannah doesn't own Mukuro, Chrome, or Reborn! in general. All she owns is the storyline...or not even the storyline because it comes out from the latest chapter. Hm. Anyways, she doesn't own anything except for this writing. It also contains several lines from the manga.

Hannah: How I wish I owned something... D:

Lily: Oh yeah! Hints of OOCness in here. WARNING: Fluffy!Mukuro and Possessive!Chrome up ahead! BE AWARE OF THIS FOUL BEAST.

Hannah: T_T So cruel...

xx

_Mukuro-sama...  
Chrome-chan..._

Sleeping alone on a bed, Chrome blinked. The white room seemed so much fuzzier than before. Chrome couldn't stand just being the invalid, slowly dying because she couldn't do anything. Mukuro-sama needed her. At least, Chrome thought Mukuro needed her. But, maybe she was wrong. Maybe Mukuro-sama only needed Ken and Chikusa and Fran and M.M. and all the rest of the people. Except for her. Her loose hand tightened into a fist.

_Will I ever wake from this empty dream?  
Will she finally become the warrior I want by my side?_

Chrome barely registered the fact that Kyoko, Haru, and Hana came to visit her. Even their bright masks of smiles couldn't hide the fact that they were scared. But Chrome couldn't tell if they were scared _of_ her, or _for_ her. She blindly believed the latter. She hoped it was true.

"Chrome-chan, hurry up and get better, okay?" Kyoko rested her delicate hand on Chrome's shoulder, and she only nodded faintly. Her large purple eyes stared into Kyoko's caramel eyes, and Kyoko pulled away with a faint smile.

They left before they could hear Chrome's raspy reply,

"Okay, Kyoko-chan..."

_Is Mukuro-sama alright?  
Chrome-chan, hang in there..._

Living without her organs was like someone had suffocated her. If it weren't for the hospitalization and her weak illusions, she would have died a long time ago. Chrome wheezed, silently tearing up. She was useless. In her mind, she was already envisioning Mukuro, a shining, beautiful figure, running away from her with a perfectly fine girl.

A girl who was prettier than her, more delicate yet stronger, and better than her at everything. But, her crying eyes only narrowed.

_He's __**my**__ Mukuro-sama!  
Chrome-chan, become stronger so we can stand by each other._

Mukuro stood, heterochromatic eyes staring at the unveiled Vindice. He was waiting for Chrome to arrive in all her beautific glory. She wasn't here yet. If he was like Flan, he would have illusioned a watch and pretended to be frustrated, but he wasn't as silly as to do something like that. Eyes flickering around, he spotted something purple and his breath caught slightly.

It was just a car, and not his Chrome's violet hair.

_I'm coming, Mukuro-sama!  
Where are you, Chrome-chan?_

"Dokuro Chrome, what do you want to be to him?"

Reborn's words stabbed her in her imaginary guts. Her heart screamed for her to get up and go to Mukuro, but she couldn't. She was so physically weak, but little by little, her determination climbed the levels, until she pawed herself up into a sitting position, before weakly stepping her first steps towards her Mukuro.

Dressing was so painful, she nearly toppled over. Bending down, she grasped her trident with a weak hold, and limped her way out of the hospital. The only thing fueling her was her need to see Mukuro.

And when she got there, Chrome's wide purple eyes met flaming orange ones, before sliding onto the heterochromatic eyes she loved so much.

"I wanted her to become a full-fledged soldier."

Mukuro's words struck a chord inside of her, a growing flame of determination. Chrome's grip on her trident grew tighter for the first time and her legs steeled themselves. She closed her eyes, and the flame grew bigger with each thought she held in her mind.

_I like Mukuro-sama...  
I don't want him to become someone else's...  
I like what he likes as well...  
I want to become someone that can protect all that...  
I won't rely on him anymore...  
I want to protect Mukuro-sama forever!_

And in just a few moments, the flame inside of her grew to enormous sizes, filling her entire being with strength and warmth. Chrome's eyes opened again, not filled with innocence, but determination. Her Mist flames raged like wildfires around her being, and her organs slowly filled her insides back up.

Once her indigo flames dissapated back into nothing, she smiled, looking straight at Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama!"

"I've been waiting, Chrome..."

_I'll do anything for you, Mukuro-sama!  
Chrome understands me more than anyone else...Only she can heal my heart..._

"I'm ready, Mukuro-sama!" As Chrome, the quiet one, for the first time, screamed her own words that were never echoed by others, Mukuro smiled as he got lost in the determination filling every crevice in her eyes.

"Ah...yeah..." He let a small smirk out.

In unison, both illusionists yelled, their voices in perfect harmony,

"GENJUU MUGAIA!"

In the background of the glowing, skeletal crows, Tsuna's mouth opened in admiration, flame orange eyes wide. "Wow..." he breathed out, while Reborn only smirked.

"It's a move only they together can pull off. A combo move perfected by their bond."


End file.
